


how he came to be

by stjimmys



Series: lost boys (1987) [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: how did david truly meet everyone? how did he meet max, his lost boys? and what was he thinking when he met the emersons, grandpa? and especially michael?





	1. max

we should start before i met max, to be frank. there's some things that led up to me becoming a blood sucker, as sam and the frog brothers would call it. i can't remember the last time i felt like it was a bad thing. it was a way of life. sure, i had been nearly forced into it, but...let's go back some more.

i was born around 1904, born into a family that had enough money to get by while still being as ignorant s ever to their kids. yeah, the williams' family had some a lot of offspring, me being one of the first. these siblings are probably dead by now, or at least on their last breath. their kids probably don't even know who i am. 

that's because, of course, 19 years after i was born into some type of family that didn't have enough time to spend with their kids, i disappeared. that's what all the posters said, at least. missing, disappearance, please help me find my son! it was strange that their cared now. i was an adult in gods' eyes, my parents don't have any control over what i do with my life now. i'm my own man.

now how did i, in fact, disappear you may ask yourself? like any typical teenager would have gone missing; a party. now, these parties weren't as wild as the ones you may be thinking of, but they did have alcohol, and they did serve it to us under 21. the man that passed this bottle towards my open hand had glasses, a hint of a smile. 

that was the first mistake.

it wasn't that i had never drank before-my father had let me try his beer one evening after dinner when i was younger, and it didn't taate like anything i would ever dream of wanting. now, the beer in my palm was lukewarm and not at all inviting, but it was a drink nonetheless.

i looked back to the person who handed it to me, but they were gone. looking back to the drink, i leaned down and sniffed it carefully. didn't smell any different than some regular beer. the taste wasn't as bad as i thought it would be, as it sunk down my throat. i easily finished it with a few more swigs and put it down somewhere on a fireplace mantel. i couldn't tell you who's house this was, but i could tell you that there was going to be hell to pay when their parents got home. 

i blinked a few times as i leaned against the wall beside the fireplace, smirking lightly as some girls across the room. i did the same to some guys, some of them my friends from elementary school, others newly formed right before high school ended. i wondered what they were all planning to do for the rest of their lives. i still have no idea what i want to do.

a hand came down against my shoulder and i jerked away, glancing to my left up at a man much taller than me. who did this guy think he is? "what's your problem?" i sneered, looking the guy up and down. "what do you want?"

the man smiled politely and shook his head. "there's no problem, boy, you just seemed so...so lost here," he continued, "so in need of some change. is that right, david?"

my initial reaction would have been to throw a punch, turn hard and run out of the party immediately. i never made it that far, because by the time i had come with that idea this man was very nonchalantly leading me out of the house. my brain was moving two seconds a minute, unable to catch up with itself until we were down the road from the party throwers house, and he gave me a look over. my head was pounding severely, i couldn't tell if the guy was squeezing my skull in his palms. "not too bad, thorne, not too bad," the man spoke to no one, only out loud to whoever or whatever thorne was. "he'll make a fine fledgling," he continued. "he may have some difficulty at first, but he'll know deep down it's for the best, for his own good." 

i was starting to get some feeling back in my body. i don't know why, but i couldn't more until the man had stopped truly speaking. it was then where i immediately snapped out of whatever trance of a headache it may have been and started running for the woods. it figured the party was in the middle of no where, but at least i was trying to get away. 

time felt still. it felt like it wasn't even continuing, moving or working. i was frozen as well, unable to get away as the man had smiled and walked over casually to where i had run off to. "you poor thing, david, you poor boy," he cooed, carding his hand through my hair. i thought i felt something sharp dig into my scalp. "how about you come with me, david? just you and i, no one else except for thorne of course," his awkwardly framed glasses rested against the bridge of his nose. "don't you think that would be swell, david?"

i would come to hate those glasses.

impulsively i spit in his direction, and before it even landed on the mans' cheek he had reached over and grasped my throat. that same poking, pointed sensation came back around my neck. "i figured you were going to make this difficult, david," he spoke, hushed against the shell of my ear. i shivered (that was one of the last times, i might add, that i ever did). "so i guess i'll have to do this the hard way."

within a split second of being completely aware of my surroundings and standing on both feet, my eyes shut and then opened again. instead i was now on my back, groaning slightly through gritted teeth. my head was pounding so hard i couldn't even hear anything besides the blood rushing in my ears. there wasn't any rustle of leaves or crunching of twigs. in fact, as i glanced around i wasn't in the woods anymore. instead i was splayed out on some mattress, in a house i couldn't remember ever being in. the blood was disappating, but now i heard a door creak open on the other end of the room. lifting myself to sit up, i leered at the doorway and saw the white germand shepard appear. 

i scrunched my eyebrows up and thought for a moment. "god, what's your name...thorne?" i asked, and the dog barked in my direction after i tried the name. 

"already remember my hellhounds name, don't you david? already attached?" the door opened wider as the man spoke, and in he walked. i shut my eyes tightly as his footsteps strode across the room. whoever this guy was, he had some nerve. 

"you better not try anything, my family, they'll find out," i spoke hushed, opening my eyes. thorne was gone from the doorway and the man wasn't in his line of sight anymore. he felt the mattress shift slightly behind him and his eyes widened, immediately crawling towards the foot of the bed. "get the fuck away from me, perv, jesus!" i shouted as a hand wrapped around my ankle. "fuck off! get away from me!"

the man chuckled lowly, which earned him a shiver from me. "that's no way to treat your superior," he turned me around harshly, and i looked back at him in fear as the mans' features changed drastically. eyebrows more defined along with cheekbones, eyes becoming a golden yellow and his teeth had gotten much sharper. paticularly the incisors.

i knew i was shaking, because it was fucking terrifying, but there was a dash of curiousity behind the fear as well. why was i so curious about all this? i didn't want any of this to be happening right now, i would never have wanted it. i was nearly twenty, for fucks' sake. i had no reason to want to cut my life short before i could do something fun for once. 

"david, boy, you do never know when to stop thinking and just relax? let the world run its course." he had already pulled me across the bed closer to him, his other hand pushing my chest down against the mattress hard. i could breathe, barely. he leaned over me where i lay, eyes shut tightly so i didn't have to look him in the face. whatever he was going to do, i wasn't going to bear witness to it. the only sounds were my heavy breathing, and the creaking of the bedframe. god, even if i survive this, how am i gonna get this guy caught? what's his name, even?

"max," the man spoke against my throat, causing my eyes to widen and immediately try to get max off from me. he tsked at me as he held himself above, my wrists getting grabbed and pressed into the mattress above my head. max went back to my neck. i began to panic harder. this isn't how my life was supposed to end, wasn't it? it's supposed to last longer than a mere 20 years it's come down to. maxs' lips were against my skin now, and i shuddered as my eyes closed again. this was so wrong, i hated every second of it, and i wanted it to be over. "you're making this so difficult, david," max hissed, his nails digging into my wrists and easily cutting them open. the blood bloomed from the wounds, and all i could smell was that coppery smell blood always gave off. i scrunched up my nose. max must have noticed, because behind lidded eyes i heard him chuckle deeply against my collar. i don't remember him moving my shirt around, but it made the sitution all the more worse. "let's get this over with already, david."

there was a sound i had never expect to hear before, the sound of teeth slipping into skin, between sinew and muscle, blood vessels and veins. i know now that i had screamed before i started blacking out, the rush of blood in my ears and slowly disappearing towards the open wounds in my neck. the sounds were disgusting, a combination of slurps and swallows that shouldn't have had to be heard that close to an ear. 

but it ended almost as soon as it began, the feeling of getting the life force pulled out of me through two sharp straws gone. max had let go of my wrists as soon as he realized i had gone unconcious, but didn't waste any time continuing the process. that same sound of teeth sinking into skin was within earshot, but not as close. nor did i feel it on myself, so that seemed like a good thing. my head was rest on its side, my chest rising and falling barely enough to be visible. a wetness pressed against my lips and i sputtered, getting a whiff of that metallic shit running through my veins. it was on my tongue almost immediately.

the taste. my god, the taste wasn't anything i had ever had before. not even when i got into a fistfight with someone and cut my lip, not any time i've gotten a bloody nose either. no, it wasn't the same, it was something different. 

at some point, i had sat up and grasped max's forearm with both hands, eyes closed and drinking deeper than i ever had in my life. max lifted his other hand up to my hair, combing his fingers carefullt as he watched me feed. god, that word, it seemed so disgusting back then. max smiled. "good, that wasn't so hard now was it, david," he cocked his head to the side slightly, watching the wounds he had inflicted on my wrists heal almost insintainiously. he pulled his arm away gently, watching as i reached for and held onto his wrist. "feel much better now, don't you, david?"

i wasn't going to fight right now. i kept my eyes closed as he raked fingers through my blond hair. i knew it was happening, but i didn't want to believe it. i could feel the altering of my facial features, i could feel the flipping of my state of alertness. i opened my eyes, it wasn't dark in the room anymore, my vision was just as good as any other day outside. the nails on my fingers were a different shape, and i fumbled with my pointer and thumb trying to feel the sharpness without cutting myself too badly. my tongue was tracing my teeth carefully, and came to a large pair beside his two front teeth. i opened my mouth to say something, anything at all, but i never manages to say anything. 

max was lifting himself up off the mattress, still smiling but with that hint of evil all those bastards had. he walked to the door and walked out, and before he shut the door he spoke. "you hunt later, david, then you'll be free." 

i didn't know what the word 'free' meant to max, but i hoped that he meant from the normal shit i've been doing for the past 20 years of my life.


	2. thorne

i heard thorne whine beside the bed and he jumped up beside me, immediately licking my cheeks and chin. i remembered that there was blood all over my face most likely, and as i decided to move away immediately, thorne let out a growl that got me to stay pyut. maybe max and thorne were connected in some way, i didn't know. he kept on licking until he was satisfied. maybe thorne was a vampire dog? was there such a thing?

i sat up and blinked a couple times. i didn't feel any different now besides the sensation of being completely and utterly empty, my stomach growling as i thought this.

what had max said? something about feeding? fucking christ, that word is not what i want to use. no, it was a hunt. just as bad. he was supposed to hunt for his food? hunt, as it track it down and then sucessfully kill it? not even an it, a person. a human being. he said hunt. that's the most gross thing in the world.

thorne whimpered and i glanced over at him, curled beside me at my legs. he lifted his head up and whined a second more before plopping his chin down against his paws. "what, you reading my thoughts too?"

'it isn't that hard to do, david.'

i jumped off the mattress immediately, looking all over the room. eyes landing on the bed, i shuddered at the blood against the bedsheets. thorne was there too, blending in with his coat. there were speckles of red against his muzzle.  
"god, damn..." thorne whined in response.

this was all fucked, to be honest with myself. maybe all this was a dream? maybe that drink had gotten something slipped into it. the sun was beginning to peek through the blinds in whatever room of whatever house this happened to be. i got back onto the bed and groaned, getting as far away from the blood stained sheets as i could before throwing a pillow over my head and closing my eyes. i was already starting to get a headache, too much happening at once. maybe sleep would help.

the door opened a while later, thorne getting up immediately and curling closer to my legs. footsteps. heavy footsteps. thorne was whining again. i opened an eye and moved the pillow away, throat and tongue dry with chapped lips. the form hovering above me was smiling slightly and i jerked, throwing my hands up from my sides and pushing them forward into maxs' frame. "get the fuck away from me," i rasped out as best i could. there was some sounds coming from my stomach. how long had i been asleep?

"the whole damn day, david, that was how long you were asleep for. now get up," max demanded, immediately grasping my wrists as they were so neatly presented to him and pulling me off the bed. thorne barked. "aren't you hungry, boy?" 

i couldn't lie about an empty stomach, especially because it was giving me away. i pulled my hands away from maxs' grasp and stumbled slightly, grasping onto the bedside table. other than the bed itself, the table, and a mirror that was opposite where i was struggling to stand, there wasn't anything else in this room at all. some shitty carpet and an even shittier light stuck to the ceiling. but the dark didn't bother me now, that's the good part of it all-wait, was i giving this whole thing positive points? 

"now david, you should at least understand the circumstances i'm in," max smiled, placing an his palm against my shoulder. "clearly, we aren't going to stay here, you should know that. this was merely a spot to stay to get your bearings. or do you think i was going to cast you out to fend for yourself right after?" max leaned down against my ear. "i wouldn't dare."

"i said get the fuck away from me," i muttered before shoving max away with a swift push, feeling something sharp turn inside my stomach, inside my head. i looked across the room towards the mirror, which displayed my new self in all its glory. the first thing i noticed were the yellow eyes. that didn't feel any different, just that i could see everything and anything with the lights off. another was my actual face shape. i reached a hand up and felt the hardened features, the jagged jawline and cheekbones, brows even. i peered down at sharp, x-acto blade nails and wondered for a moment if i could cut up maxs' face hard enough so he got the memo. last was the teeth. i hadn't opened my mouth, looked at those fangs that weren't there a second ago. in by my two front teeth, sharper than anything i had ever felt before (i had bit my tongue last night while falling asleep, and that didn't exactly help with this newfound hunger either).

max was smirking, thorne now by his side and whining perfusely at me now. "david, aren't you hungry now?" maxs' voice echoed in my ears. "let's go grab a bite to eat, david, you look like you've been starving yourself all night." he outstretched a palm towards me, and i hissed before walking towards the door myself.

it turned out wherever max had kept me held up in was a barn, and i took a couple turns before getting out into the open air. it was black as pitch, the sky was covered in stars. there wasn't any nearby sounds besides crickets. maybe something more, but i couldn't focus. max had followed me immediately, thorne right behind him. "feels good, right, david?" max strolled over, thorne jumping up at my side and pushing his paws into my side. "can't you hear it? hear the voices down the road from here? just try it." 

i closed my eyes and stepped to the side, away from max. thorne fell to the ground and whimpered slightly. i took a hand out of my pockets and held it to my side, allowing thorne to nuzzle against it. i had no idea why he was suddenly so attached to me. maybe that whole time sleeping he just stayed by my side. i opened my eyes back up and breathed inward, almost in shock. there wasn't a heartbeat in my chest anymore.

but the smells overpowered everything instead. i could smell people, smell animals, smell the forest and the road with the cars and the oil and the gasoline. i could smell the cola some innocent person was drinking outside a bar-an innocent person? what was i even thinking?

"you're thinking on instinct, david," max spoke from behind, not making me jump as much as he had before. "that's what they are, prey. food. you, on the other hand, are the hunter. the feeder," i could hear him smirk. thorne was still nuzzling my hand. "it is who i am, it is who you are. thorne."

the nuzzling stopped and there was a simple whine before he sat down at maxs' feet. i clenched the fist that was slightly warmer than my other. that was another thing, with this whole ordeal. i wasn't warm anymore. there was no heat, no warmth. that was the worst part, thinking back. "i'm not going to fucking eat someone, are you mad?" i turned sharply, glaring up at max. i hadn't realized he was still back where he was before. maybe the hearing was a good part too, since he hadn't actually be speaking up at all. "if you think for a second that i'm going to eat a person, you're fucking wrong," i shuddered, closing my eyes and bringing my hands to the sides of my head. this wasn't good. "none of this is really happening, it's bullshit, it isn't real. it's all a big joke. you're getting your rocks off to this shit, i know it and it's all a big fucking joke to you."

max brought a palm up so quick that i didn't have time to register it flying across my face and smacking me right in the jaw. his nails were sharper than i thought they could have been. "you think all of this is a joke, boy?" his hand was around my throat now, closing on my windpipe. sure, the whole breathing thing didn't matter anymore, but it still hurt. max had glanced down at thorne and he bolted, rushing through the trees. "this was never a joke, david. this is real. you know what you are, who you are. there is ample reason i could give you, make you understand. but i think what thorne is bringing you back will help you ease into it." 

thorne was barking, running back through the woods with some younger man on his tail. "what is it, boy, what is it, boy? where are you taking me, huh?" i pulled at maxs' fingers. "where you taking m-" the man had begun, but the mans regular voice was cut out by a shout of pain. "-fuck! god damn, down boy, down!"

max had dropped his hand away from my throat and i coughed, getting down onto my knees to get some bearings, breathing in deeply before i smelled it. it coated my throat instantly, metallic and defined. it was disgusting, but i couldn't stop.

"now, you can smell it, can't you david? smell what you're trying to get out of this life you're leading now?" max laughed aloud, watching me as my eyes got that yellow sheen and my nails grew sharp. "aren't you hungry, boy?" 

instinctively i got up and ran off towards where thorne was coming from, past him before stopping before the young man. he was on his knees like he had been before, holding his wrist. he hadn't noticed me arrive, and even as i took a knee in front of him, he was shaking. the hand covering his wrist had blood squeezing out from under his fingers. it smelled good. probably tasted just as good too.

i didn't change my mind on that fact.

i reached out and tilted the mans' head up, looking towards me. "are you alright?" the guys' eyes looked directly into mine, and for that second i saw my reflection. bright yellow eyes and sharp-as-knives teeth. "you probably won't be."

thorne barked once and it was almost like a command. i grabbed the man by the hair and pulled him up in one quick swoop, yanking his head to the side before driving my fangs deeply into the guys neck. it all felt natural, right and correct. what i was meant to be doing. the ruby red liquid was spilling past my lips, i knew that as a trickle went down my cheek. it was rich, it was full of flavor and it felt so god damn good going down. the man had stopped thrashing already and was limp, the pulse in his throat already dying down to the bare minimium. i kept drinking until he was empty, until all there was was the weight of dying organs. i let him drop to the ground, processing each organ failure he was going through. everything was shutting down, absolutely everything and he wasn't going to survive now. i coughed and stumbled backwards, landing on my butt in a pile of dead leaves. thorne rushed over and began licking my hands. 

that man was dead, i knew that. how had he died? murder. manslaughter. in a blur of pain and agony, that's how that man had gone out. and it was my fault for it. i coughed again and wiped my lips against the back of my hand. looking down, my nails had began to go back to their original shape and size. but there was blood against my skin, clearly not mine. thorne jumped up and licked my cheeks, licked my hands again. 

"that wasn't so hard, now was it, david?" maxs' voice was right behind my head, and i didn't dare turn around. "now, my boy, you're probably not full yet, are you?" he placed his palms against both shoulders. there was a dampness against where maxs' fingers were. the blood from the man in front of me. "let's find you some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this chapter took me a while. mostly bc i didnt know how to write about thornes relationship rlly? with david? but a comfort animal is always a good choice isnt it


	3. marko

it took a week for max to get himself, thorne and i out of my hometown. it had been winter then. my family had stopped looking by now. i was almost 20, so they must have figured i would have left soon. maybe not as soon as i had done, but soon enough. they may have accepted it, i pondered while watching the sign that declared the outskirts of my town were ending and we would be crossing the border.

max didn’t care about how i was feeling, though. all he cared about was moving from place to place, getting further and further away from the east coast to head towards the west coast. we had stopped, finally stopped in a town big enough that its residents wouldn’t miss a few people. max managed to slide cash to a motel owner, and inside we went as the sun was rising. the fact that max had chosen a motel of all places to stay was interesting. of all the places we’ve been staying at, none of them had been a rundown hotel with two beds and subtle heat. not that we needed heat, as i soon realized a week into being what max had made me.

thorne jumped onto the bed closest to the entrance, curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes gently. he was a peaceful dog, when asleep. or fully fed, either way he was a puppy at heart. i sat on the mattress and then let myself fall against the bed, exhausted. traveling only at night to avoid any chance of sunlight was the worst part about this. i used to love the sun, the warmth it gave to my cheeks when i once woke up every morning. now, i wake up to it setting. i do my best to catch glimpses of it when i can. i don’t know how long it’ll last, though. i put an arm over thornes’ body and sighed. despite not needing heat, thorne gave off a lot of it that i enjoyed.

max had already gone straight to bed, after making sure the blinds were pulled closed and the black out curtains he kept with him were put up. ‘don’t want to risk you getting sizzled in the middle of the night, right david?’, as he has said many times before.

the stop in this town wasn’t supposed to last for very long. it didn’t, really, but it felt like forever. a lot happened in a short amount of time.

i was waking up before max almost all the time, and wasn’t interested in waiting for him. thorne would stir as soon as i had, getting down from the bed and walking over towards the door. the easiest thing to do right now was to go and take thorne for a walk, and grab something to eat on the way. only a week and i was already used to feeding, you might be saying to yourself. well, it wasn’t that i was used to it. it was a necessary evil right now. and i had this feeling if i stopped feeding, max was going to get rid of me immediately. 

grabbing the leash for thorne i slipped out of the door quickly as to not let any light into the room. the sun was setting behind a few buildings beside the hotel already, meaning it was probably around 6pm, with it being the middle of winter. thorne began trotting down the sidewalk and i followed after him, sighing and rubbing my face. it didn’t feel like it was going to get any easier, all this. everything was going to just get worse. 

especially right now.

whoever this guy was, he seemed not worth my time. but i was curious back then, so i ended up following him as close as i could without looking suspicious. it wasn’t too bad, having thorne to walk anyway. 

his hair was curly, that was the first thing i really noticed about him. brownish blond, poofed up on top of his head. a regular t shirt, jeans and some ratty looking shoes. a jacket that had seen better days. he walked across the street towards a bar. of course, a bar, while looking about 19 years old. then again, it was the 1920s, we could get away with a lot at that age. as he pulled open the door i was halfway across the street, holding a hand out as i jogged over. “hold the door,” i spoke, getting his attention. his face turned towards me and smiled the biggest smirk i had ever seen. he was almost happy to see me, for some reason. maybe he was looking for company. come to think of it, so was i. thorne whined as i reached the other side of the road, kneeling down in front of him and rubbing his head a couple times. “i’ll be out in a second, boy,” i muttered, tying the leash to a nearby pipe that was coming down off the roof of the bar. he whined again as i stood, but i ignored him. instead, i focused on the task at hand. “thank you,” i smiled towards the guy again, who now had a hand covering his mouth, biting his knuckles slightly. he nodded and turned, walking inside. i followed after him.

“never see you around here, stranger,” the kid spoke over the loud noises of the bar. with the live music, clinking of glasses and constant chatter amongst the patrons, i could barely hear him. thank god for lip reading. “what’s your name?” he asked as he grabbed an empty stool at the bar, hopping on and then glancing towards me and the empty stool beside him. 

i slid up onto the stool and leaned against the bar, watching as the guy waved down a lone bartender who was distracted with more than enough people. “name’s david,” i spoke as loud as i thought would work, and getting a nod from the kid proved how loud i was worked for him. “there something wrong with being a stranger around here, stranger?” i smirked lightly and got a smirk back. blueish green eyes were looking back at me and i wondered how often someone got to take a good, hard look at them. 

he brought his hand back up to his mouth and nibbled lightly on his thumbs knuckle. “mine’s marko, with a k,” he glanced back towards the bartender, muttered something about whiskey shots before turning back to me. “no one comes to town to stay a while, let alone get a drink at the only bar in town,” he looked back as two shots slid in front of the both of us. marko lifted one and slid the other close to me. smiling, he nodded towards the shot glass. “but you seem like a good stranger, it’s on me.” i lifted my glass and smiled back at him, and as the both of us clinked glasses, i could get a feeling something good was going to come out of this. 

a few shots later it was about 1am, and we were both stumbling out of the bar, clutching each other like it was the end of the world. through eight whole hours, we had drank, conversed and even gotten up close with each other in the bars’ back bathroom. we’re both guilty of getting a bit too much to drink tonight, but neither of us cared. thorne is laying down on the sidewalk outside the bar, and he immediately perks up as we burst through the doors laughing our asses off about something we can’t remember. he barks once, twice, and i shush him while giggling against marko’s neck. marko’s still laughing as i pull him along the bricks outside wall of the bar, hearing thorne bark again and again.

‘david,’ i hear a near whisper in the back of my mind, and i widen my eyes as i look down at marko who’s leaning back against the wall, still laughing aloud. i realize there’s blood dribbling down from his nose and i remember we weren’t casually walking out of the bar earlier, we were kicked out for making out against the bathroom door. the smell is suffocating, metallic and sweet. ‘david,’ the voice is back and i shake my head. not now, max, not now. 

“david.” the voice is back but it’s outside of my head, in the real world. i look towards the other end of the alleyway and i can tell my eyes have already gone that golden yellow they always do when the coppery smell is in the air. max is stood at the end, looking almost defeated. thorne is at his side, whining. marko turns his head and smiles, waving at the thorne, whispering ‘good puppy’ at him before letting his head loll back against the wall. i begin to open my mouth to speak but max just lifts a hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “david, you silly boy,” max signed and walked towards me and marko. i immediately brought an arm around marko’s body, nearly blocking him from max’s view. “i’m not going to take him for myself, david,” he easily pulled me away from marko and glanced him up and down. “only a week in and you’re desperate for a friend, boy? are you sure you want a sire?” max looked to me and i bit my tongue. blood blossomed inside my mouth and i closed my eyes, clearing my throat before nodding. max smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. “then feed, my boy, and listen when i tell you to stop.”

i specifically remember marko asking me four hours into our conversation, after a shot glass was shattered and shards drove into markos’ palm. blood was blooming from a couple cuts and i cleared my throat. i knew this was going to go downhill at some point, maybe this was how life was going to be from now on. meeting people was going to end in a form of bloodshed, was it? he immediately grabbed my arm to take me along for the ride to the bathroom to wash his hands. i didn’t know why, but as soon as we were in the bathroom i shoved him back against the stall door once he was done washing up. not an angry shove, more of one of those flirting shoves. i tilted my head to the side and smiled, watching him laugh as he brought both hands up to the sides of my face. “are your eyes always so bright, david?” he whispered, and i gulped slightly. how do i say this without scarring the fuck out of him?

“it’s uh,” i furrowed my brows, knowing full well my fangs were already lowered and i needed to keep an eye on myself. marko didn’t seem to mind, though, because he was already pulling me into one of the deepest kisses i’ve ever experienced. widened eyes went closed and i grabbed him tightly around his waist. i pushed him back against the stall door again and leaned my forehead against his, pulling our lips apart before sighing. “it’s, uh, something you’re not gonna like, marko, i don’t think-”

“i don’t give two shits what you might be, david, just keep making out with me.” marko grasped the back of my head in his fist, gripping light blonde hair before pulling me back into a kiss. we continued like that for a half an hour or so before someone walked in and shouted about how he didn’t like seeing faggots in his bar. we laughed and marko casually flipped the man off as we both stumbled out of the bathroom, grabbed a booth in the back and continued our conversation. by the end of the night, dried blood was tracing my cheekbones from markos’ hand. his non-injured hand was touching the length of my forearm, and the bar owner appeared again at 1am with a security guard, threatening us with being thrown out for such a display of blatant homosexuality. marko immediately had gotten up and in the guards’ face, earning him a solid punch in the face. i got up quickly and grabbed marko by the upper arm, getting a shove back from the guard as he told me to keep my faggot hands away from him. instead of wanting to grab this guy and kill him without mercy on the spot, i grabbed marko and started moving towards the door. we burst out, laughing. 

and now we’re back.

i stepped towards marko and tilted his chin back and to the side, keeping my other hand against his cheek. he was drunk off his ass, and i hoped to god he didn’t think something bad was going to come of this. i leaned down and laid a kiss against his neck, feeling him giggle, whispering against my hair ‘that tickles, david,’ before i closed my eyes and let my fangs sink down into his skin. immediately he was panicking and i did my best to relax him, holding his head in one hand while the other wrapped around his waist. he slumped against the wall once the initial panic settled. i hadn’t been focusing on drinking any of his blood, only the fear i could feel inside him dissipate as his energy was withdrawn from his body. there was a distant bark, probably thorne. “d-david,” i heard him croak and i stopped, pulling back fast but still holding him close. “oh, shit.” marko’s eyes had been open the entire time, but now they were fluttering closed. 

“it’s easy, boy,” max was leaning against the wall beside us, watching it all go down. he lifted his wrist, motioning with his mouth to bite. “and then, all he needs is a drop.”

i pulled the hand that held his head away and his skull knocked against the bricks, which i mentally cursed myself for allowing. i pulled my wrist up towards my mouth and bit down, the sting lasting for a second before pushing the open wound towards marko’s mouth. it was fascinating, watching as he shook his head before reaching up with one hand and holding onto my wrist as he drank. i let my head lean back and closed my eyes, feeling a connection, a bond form between us. that must be what max meant, by siring marko. a bond that’s stronger than blood, is that it? max seemed to give me a universal signal with thorns’ bark again, and i pulled my arm away. 

marko’s eyes were still closed and i watched as they opened gently. he blinked a couple times before looking over at me, and that smirk i had only started to know eight hours ago appeared. “i’m starving.”


End file.
